


Deep Dark Truthful Mirror

by Rickey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-18
Updated: 2008-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day you're going to have to face a deep dark truthful mirror… Quickie Drabble inspired by HBP trailer, Elvis Costello, and icon making fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Dark Truthful Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Draco was not harmed in the making of this drabble.

The mirror doesn't lie. Sure it may say some incredibly unpleasant things, but it doesn't lie. Draco laughs inwardly at the notion that his life is unpleasant. His life is hell. He looks like hell. Apparent in his eyes is the lack of sleep. His skin is dry and sallow except for the dark rings around his eyes and the Dark Mark on his forearm. Every so often it burns. He's not quite certain if it is sense memory or an actual reminder from his Lord. He tries not to dwell on the fact that while other Hogwarts students are fixated on pop quizzes, kissing in the corridors, and Quidditch, his entire life is consumed by an impossible task. He's pretty sure the outcome will be his death regardless of success or failure. Perhaps he can spare his mother. Perhaps his father will remember him with pride.

He boasts of glory and bountiful reward to his housemates. He spins tales of a marvelous future for those of pureblood who align themselves with his Lordship. He even tells himself these things, but the mirror doesn't lie.

  


  


**ETA** and just b/c Elvis Costello is a musical deity - here's a youtube link to him singing my fav song of his [Deep Dark Truthful Mirror - live](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2mZC5IEfedU)


End file.
